The lost souls
by Shana00
Summary: Join the story of normal kids in a extrodinary adventure! Where they gain powers. But their worst nightmare is coming true...DIMENTIO! Join them in this epic adventure that will blow your mind away!
1. Chapter 1: The terrible night

**The Lost Souls**

Chapter 1: The terrible night

On a lively night was a birthday party held in a girl's house, which her name is Tasha. She was turning 10 years old, her friends, Michelle, Vicky, Brisa were there. Michelle brought along her two cousins, named Beatrice and Izabela. It was epic, With everyone having fun nothing could go wrong!" Tasha and Michelle said. But Michelle and Tasha spoke to early...

A few minutes later...

A storm appeared! Thunder raging, lightning hit the trees which created a forest of fire! People were panicking, screaming! It was a disaster. "Oh my dog..." Michelle said shocked. "What are we going to do we have to get out! We have to get the kids out!" One of the parents said. But it was to late... The fire reached the house, burning the house! Everyone at the party were coughing and gasping for fresh air. Everyone remained unconsious for a day. When the next day arrived Brisa woke up. Guys, Guys..." Brisa said in pain. Tasha, Vicky and Michelle woke up. Huh? What happened?" Michelle said confused.

" I have no idea but wasn't there a fire?" Vicky said. Where is our parents? Wheres Seth? Tasha said suprisingly. Izabela woke up, Michelle i'm scared! wheres your mum and dad?" Izabela said scaredly, hugging Michelle. Beatrice woke up. Huh? why is everything perfect I thought there was a fire?" Beatrice said.

They all went outside, and found everything safe, but no one was there it was empty. "What in the world happened?" Brisa said.

Chapter 2: Powers!

Something started floating in the sky like a bubble. We went to Michelle's house. Her brothers wasn't there. Maybe we should go to Blake's house and..." Tasha giving out a suggestion. "Good idea! I just hope he's there." Brisa interupeted. While they were walking to Blake's house which is nere their school, Izabela wanted to get a piggyback. Mich!" Iza pulling Michelle's sleeves, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Michelle yelled. "Can I have a piggyback?" Izabela said cutely. No" Michelle replied. "Oh please, with a cherry on top!" Izabela said cutely. Why?" Michelle yelled. I'm tired, my feet hurt!" Izabela said. oh my gosh! I'm going to regret this day." Michelle said. Michelle picked up Izabela to her back. You happy now Iza?" Michelle said. Yeah" Izabela replied. Oh how cute!" Brisa said.

When they arrived at Blake's house, Blake jumped out the door which startled them! "BLAKE!" They all said agressively. Blake laughed. Are your parents there or any family member?" Beatrice said. No there all gone..." Blake replied. "Woah thats wierd that happened with us to." Tasha said. They went back to Michelle's house with blake. At Michelle's house had four rooms. They got rid of the big bed and put it in Michelle's room. Michelle, Tasha and beatrice went and got seven beds and a lined them in the master bedroom were the big bed used to be. Michelle's bed was Fiery red, Tasha's bed was green, Vickys' was light blue, Izabelas' was emerald green, Beatrices' was red, Blakes' was blue and Brisas' was lime green.

While they were chiling out on the couch or paying on the laptops or chating something came a bubble which formed into a sign that said 'Your life will change say this:srewop (sroo-op). Blake started laughing everytime he said it wrong. OH I KNOW IT'S MAGIC!" Vicky Yelled with excitment. Then they all said srewop." Then blue electricity went on them and hurt them while they yelled in pain. "OH MY GOSH THE PAIN! OWWW!" Michelle yelled in pain. The blue electricity weared off. They all fell to the ground unconcious after going through the excruciatingly painful ordeal.

several hours later...

They had relised something was different... Then they felt a little shier running down their spine. Tasha started laughing for no reason. Hahahaha I feel funny!" Tasha said. "As I was walking out one day my head fell off and rolled away but when I saw that it was gone i picked it up and put it on." Michelle sang in a rhyme. "Heheeheheee but when I got into the streets a fellow cried 'Look at your feet' I looked at them and sadly said i left them both asleep in bed!" Tasha joined in the second verse. An awkward silence began for 3 seconds...

Then evryone started laughing really loud like their heads were going to pop! Whie they were laughing suddenly something abnormal started happening. Michelle got fire around her! Tasha got electric around her! Vicky started having magic stuff around her! Brisa started having water coming around her like a wave! Beatrice had ice around her! Izabela had wind around her! Blake had rock around him! Everyone had gotten powers! "Oh my flibberbegivet" Tasha said shockingly. "HAHA! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Michelle yelled excitingly. "Um... ok now this is strange..." Beatrice and Brisa said. "HAHAAHAAAAA" Blake laughed. "I don't get why people are laughing..." Vicky said shockingly while backing away slowly. "Hahaha Mich why are you laughing hard?" Izabela said.

Chapter 3: First Mission

A minute later...

Everyone stopped what they were doing and something hit Tasha's head. Why did a ball drop onto your head that came out of nowhere?" Izabela said. Why does a ball keep hiting my head all the time?" Tasha said Shockingly wierd. The ball dropped onto the ground and cracked. Something was inside. Vicky was gong to take it out until shined so bright they covered their eyes. "It's so bright!" Michelle said frustratingly. Vicky covered her eyes and reached for it.

The item stopped glowing and they saw a scroll. "Why does a scroll glow?" Izabela says. Vicky opened the scroll and a map fell out.

"A MAP! THE MAP OF DESTINY!" Michelle yelled crazily. Brisa took the scroll of Vicky and read it out loud. Their mission was to get the crystal over the 7 dangerous mountains. "This is going to be (Echos)epic!" Blake says moving his hands to the ceiling and back. "Can we just pack now!" Vicky and Beatrice said forcefully. "JINX,DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE..." Vicky and Beatrice said happily. "HURRY UP" Brisa interupted.

Minutes later...

They started packing for their mission. "I think we'll need food, what do you think?" Izabela said giggiling. once they finished packing they rested and setted the alarm to 19:30am.

When the alarm started ringing everyone went out of bed and started getting ready. They ate and ate and ate some more unti they were full. When they were ready they headed off to the forest which is about a 3 miles away. During half way Blake starts saying "I can't go any further (gasps) I'm going to die (gasps some more)."

Michelle made fire wings shaped as bat wings and flew high into the air. Tasha tried that with her electricity but it just was falcon wings but she was happy. Then Vicky madde angel wings like Brisa,Beatrice and Izabela. Blake made a hovercraft with his powers and floated into the sky. They headed to the forest at full speed!

They arrived at the forest and went through vines and once they got out of the vine areas they saw skeletons with swords staring at them. "Mich i'm scared" Izabela whispered hiding behind Michelle. Everyone in Michelle's gang hid behind her. "What the?" Michelle whispered.

The skeletons aimed their swords at the gang and charged. They dodged their attacks stumbling on the ground getting heaps of injuries. "Were DOOMED" The gang screamed in terror!

Chapter 4: The first fight!

As they dodged and get injured Michelle opened her backpack and saw bubble gum! She started chewing on it. "Now is not the time to chew on bubble gum!" Beatrice yelled! "Hang on I've got an idea!" Michelle mumburred. Michelle spitted out the bubble gum on the skeletons and vapourised. Then they all started chewing and spitting!

A Hour later...

"My jaws hurt!" Michelle frustated. "Michelle don't give up or were going to die!" Tasha yelled. They were all tired and sore. There was one skeleton left. Michelle took a bubble gum and stared at it. "I can't do it." Michelle said like she was going to be sick. "Dibbs not!" They all said except Michelle. "OH WHAT? DARN! YOU OWE ME!" Michelle yelled. She chewed and felt pressure on herself. She spat the bubble gum out and took a great shot!

"Phew! That was a close one!" Beatrice said calmly. "Lets go!" They all said

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

They were all exhausted and worn out. They were anxious to find shelter but it was always full of moss and annoying wildlife sounds. "I NEED SHELTER!" Blake said agressivley. Then it started to rain, "Oh great Blake look what you done!" Michelle said. Thunder started cracking. Vicky had an idea! "I'll use my magic!" Vicky said with another idea. "Oh great... Now you tell us?" Tasha says. Vicky satrted using her magic to make a tent. "Wow it's small!" Brisa,Blake and Beatrice said in suprise.

They entered the tent and was shocked to find the tent looks so big in the inside like a real house! "WOW!" Izabela said in suprise! They choosed their rooms. "I DIBBS THE FIERY RED!" Michelle yelled! "I DIBBS THE RED ONE!" Beatrice shouted. "Well...I DIBBS THE GREEN ONE!" Tasha and Izabela said. So they both took the room. "I DIBBS THE LIGHT BLUE ONE!" Vicky shouted. "I'LL JUST GET THE BLUE ONE!" Blake yelled his head off. "I'll swap with IZABELA BECAUSE I THIK SHE LIKES THE LIME GREEN ONE!" Brisa shouted. "I WANT TO SWAP NOW!" Izabela yelled.

Now they settled in they changed and relaxed.

**Chapter 5: The Dragon's Golden Egg**

They all were active again and continued the mission. While they were walking and talking Michelle was creating fire on her hand. "Why am I practising when I know how to do this secret power well its lost magic so...I never mind..." Michelle thought to herself.

Meanwhile...

"MWAHAHAHAHAA!..." A mysterious evil voice laughed while coughing in the end lurking in it's lair. "THEY SHALL BANISH! SEND THE DRAGON!" It yelled.

The dragon was set free and followed the gang. "Guys I feel someones presents..." Michelle said confused. "Presents? IS THERE A PRESENT FOR ME?" Izabela yelled in laughter. They all laughed. The dragon was getting close then when it heard the laughing it started going full speed. It raged agresssively. "Did you hear that?" Michelle said shockingly. No one heard that rage but her. "No." They all said. Then the dragon got nere and they looked up and screamed! "I'm to young to die!" Blake yelled in terror! "No one cares!" They all yelled at Blake. They ran as fast as they could.

They dragon raged so loud they all covered their ears! "OMG IT'S SO LOUD I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" Michelle screamed as loud as she could. "HOW ABOUT TRYING TO NOT IMPLODE!" Tahsa yelled really loud! Michelle put on her earphones and put on her favourite anime piano music really high. "FIRE DRAGON'S RAGE OF FIRE!" Michelle yelled aiming at the dragon. As she said that flames ffrom her mouth bursted out at the dark dragon. "Oh yeah!" Michelle said! The dragon was so mad and agitated he bursted out black and purple flames at the gang. Everyone closed their eyes as it aimed for them. "Wall of Wind!" Izabela yelled. Everyone opened her eyes and saw Izabela and her wall of wind. "Thanks Iza!" Brisa said. The dragon was so angry even madder than before! Blake went behind the dragon and said "ROCK SMASH!" Huge lump of rocks smashed the dragon and the dragon turned into a golden egg.

"HAHAHHA IT BECAME A FRIED EGG!" Blake laughed wierdly. "we should keep because it might be useful on the journey.

"NO! MY DRAGON!" Shadow said in his lair, smashing items and bashing his chair agressivley watching the gangs every move.

The gang kept on walking and found a little shelter were they could rest which was near a waterfall which inside was a warm and dry place. "Lets go inside the waterfall!" Vicky said excitedly! "Ok!" Everyone said to Vicky excitedly. "question how are we going to get in there, exactly?" Beatrice said in confusion. "I have an idea!" Michelle said with a light bulb shining on top of her head. "Where the heck did you get the light bulb?"Blake asked. "She has no idea." Tahsa said. Suddenly Michelle disapeared from their sight. "Where'd she go?" Izabela said in confusion. Suddenly they saw Michelle swinging from a vine. "WHOO HOO COME TRY THIS!" Michelle yelled in laughter. They all stared at eachother.

Then they all tried it. "THIS IS FUN WHOO-HOO!" Brisa whooped. "AHHH ITS SO HIGH FROM THE GROUND!" Beatrice yelled as she looked down. "WHOOOOOOOOOO" Izabela whooped. Then Blake bellowed like Tarzan from the movie Tarzan. Then they all swung into the waterfall and let go. "That was epic!" Blake yelled! Then Vicky put the magic tent in place. They went in it, changed then rested.

In the morning when they woke up the egg cracked a little tiny flashing light appeared and came inside them. "WHAT THE?" Blake mummured. After that they went outside and Vicky packed up the tent with her magic. They started walking again. "Um how do you read a map?" Izabela started. "Its got fancy words..." Izabela said. "Well, wow what'ya think?" Tasha interrupted. "Wait... Fancy words?" Brisa started. It started being awfully quiet. "Let me see that." Michelle said confusely. She snatched it out of Izabela's hands. "Wow what do ou know there is fancy words on this." Michelle said facinated. "You mean symbols..." Beatrice corrected. "Oh whatever smarty pants!" Michelle yelled with a pout. They started laughing. "I've seen these symbols before. I'm pretty sure I studied it..." Michelle thought out loud. "WHERE'S THE EGG?" Brisa yelled. "Oops." Vicky chuckled. "I'll get it!" Vicky said. Vicky then started looking in the magic tent to find it. when she found it she went out and placed it in Michelle's hands. "Th-th-theres a-a-a d-d-d-rag-on!" Izabela stuttered. Blake took it out of Michelle's hands and took the dragon out. "HAHAHA! IT'S JUST A WOODEN ONE! YOU GOT SCARED BECAUSE OF THAT!" Blake laughed. Izabela got angry and hited him. "Owww." Blake said while rubbing his head. Michelle started at the map. "Michelle what's wrong?" Tasha started. "This isn't a map..." Michelle said quietly. "WHAT?" They all yelled at her. "This says something... It says'Across the rocky path you will find a glowing item if you touch your worst nightmare will awaken. Michelle read. They all remained quiet. Where did you get that thing Iza?" Beatrice said. "In the egg." Izabela replied.

Chapter: 6 The seven mountains

As they kept travelling the gang got lost. They struggled in the forest. Vicky and Izabela were searching for the map in Vicky's luggage.

Once they found it they looked at it and followed the direction. Blake and Tasha were being silly and the rest were chatting while Michelle was figuring out what that sentence ment.

"Everyone lets fly up so we can see where were going!" Vicky said to everyone. "Ok." Brisa said. Everyone flew up into the sky. "Look the seven mountains!" Beatrice yelled in amazement. They all stared at where Beatrice was pointing out. "Yeah it is!" Izabela yelled in excitment. "Lets go!" They all yelled.

As they flew ahead the mountains they saw something shiny on th mountains which were the gems. "This is going to be easy!" Blake yelled. As they landed on the mountain they slipped and started sliding and yelling off the mountain. "Were going to DIE!" Blake yelled in fear. They fell and hit the ground in pain. They all started groaning and grunting. "Ouch!" Tasha siad in pain. Izabela started crying in pain. Izabela had wounds and scratches on her. Brisa started treating her wounds.

They went inside the tent and started eating since they haven't eaten for a long time. As they ate Izabela was resting and eating. They relaxed and watched the television and done many other things. Michelle walked across the sturdy hallway and entered her room. When she entered her room she took a book,a pencil and layed down on her bed. She flipped the page and started to draw. She had many drawings especially those that consider her emotions. So in her book she drew some sad face the a dragon egg with wierd symbols next to it.

Meanwhile Tasha went to her room and started writing stories for her FanFiction. "We got to find who's up to this little prank!" She thought out loud. "Maybe it's Dimentio because I haven't seen him after that party. She...I mean he could be behind this scheme..." She thought.

They all went back to there rooms and started sleeping for the next day with more energy. As they were fast asleep, in the mysterious lair of that wierd evil thing was planning something. "Hm... What do we have here?. My plan is to place a werewolf on the mountain! SO THEY'LL DIE BEFORE THEY COULD EVEN REACH THE GEM!" The evil **thing **planned.

Chapter 7: The Journey to the top of the 1st mountain!

"WAKE UP PEOPLE WE GOT TO CLIMB!" Izabela yelled to awake them! "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" Tasha agreed. "Be quiet i'm trying to sleep, wake me up in 5 years!" Michelle Groaned in her bed. So they all woke up and started getting ready for their big climb.

After that, they headed out and took their hiking gear that Vicky had found on the ground earlier. What they didn't know that it was part of Dimentio's I mean, I mean the evil voice's plan.

"HAHAHAHA THEY FELL FOR IT!" The evil voice said (a.k.a Dimentio).

So they started hiking. "ITS SO HIGH!" Michelle complained. "Oh suck it up!" Tasha said. As they reached the top they had spotted the gem. As they headed towards it the werewolf appeared right in their face! "OH MY GOSH!" The words just came out of nowhere in Brisa's mouth."You look tasty." The werewolf snarled.

Chapter 8: The werewolf

The werewolf aimed for Beatrice, but she dodges it! Then it started to aim for, lets see Michelle! It bites her arm, "ITS EATING ME!" She screamed. She manages to break free. "I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT!" Michelle yelled. "Mich you okay?" Beatrice asked. "DONT CALL MEH MICH!" Michelle replied. "OK OK" Beatrice said. Then Blake started to act wierd. They all stared at him in awkward scilence. "What?" Blake asked like he didn't know. Then he starts to laugh by himself.

Brisa sneaks up to the werewolf and steps on his tail. "OW MY TAIL MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!" The werewolf whined. "Oh suck it up!" Michelle and Tasha said at the same time. They both freeze and look at eachother, then they started laughing again. Vicky looked around and saw a bone near by. Then she took a risk of leaping near the edge of the mountain and grabbed the bone. "Oh ugly I got a treat for you!" Vicky poked her tounge out. "FETCH IT!" Vicky through the bone of the mountain.

Then the werewolf chased for it, but before he could come back. They took the gem which erased the werewolf. "OH YEAH FANCY FOOT WORK!" Tasha said crazily. "lol" Michelle said.

Chapter 9: Dimentio's lair

So the adventures fought for the gems. It was hard work, They had heaps of wounds on them but they did not afford to take a rest. Once the had all the gems they put the gems together and created DIMENSION D!

They entered the dimension. In the backround it was all full of purple and yellow in the portal they were travelling in. "PURPLE AND YELLOW!" Tasha screamed.

As they arrived all they would see in the backround was green. Then they heard an evil laughter. "What the hell?" Blake said. Then a dark shadow was coming closer. Then...DIMENTIO APPEARED! "It is I the great..." Dimentio was interuppted. "Pig." Michelle interuppted. "Let me finish my que. It is I the great..." Dimentio was interuppted again. "Sore loser Dimentio." Tasha interuppted. "GRR. IT IS I THE GREAT DIMENTIO!" He shouted. "You cannot over power me, because I am the great JESTER!" Dimentio coughed. "Oh yeah lets see who'll win?" Brisa asked as if she was like a rival to Dimentio. "Bring it on sore loser!" Michelle said to Dimentio to support Brisa's speech. "Bring it!" Dimentio replied. *Awseome battle music starts*

Chapter 10: The battle to the Death

As they fought Dimentio with their powers, Dimentio was able to use his defence to stop those powers from creating massive damage to him. They had gained XP from the recent battles so they had leveled up. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" Izabela yelled as her crystal boots formed from the emarald green rings around her feet. She started to kick and slash Dimentio with the crystal boots. "LIGHTNING PRETZALS ATTACK!" Tasha yelled as the pretzals surrounded by lightning attack Dimentio. Dimentio used he's jester power to get us to have damage. Vicky started to bring up her water power into a tsunami that could only affect the bad.

"BLACK PEARL!" Beatrice yelled as the back liquid stuff surround Dimentio and then started to turn into pearls that electrified him. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! LOST MAGIC!" Michelle yelled as she transformed into her battle form. Michelle took out her demon sword that starts as a knife and spreaded a little blood on it which made a katana full of fire around it. Then she started attacking Dimentio. Brisa started to draw what she wanted to use to attack Dimentio. Blake started to summon minecraft things that would make Dimentio. "ROAR OF A FIRE DRAGON!" Michelle yelled as the fire came out of her mouth. "Wind tunnel!" Izabela yelled and the winds made tunnels that would come out of her boots as she kicked in the air. "Black Pearl level 2!" Beatrice said as the pearls were more of bigger pearls that would make more damage than the original one.

"THE SEVEN FIRES UNITE!" Michelle yelled and the 7 different fires became one multi-coloured fire that attacked Dimentio.

Then everyone used their strongest power that united and blew Dimentio and erased him from the world.

Chapter 11: The war ends

The team found the crystal that made everyone back on earth. The team had to tell no onee about this or else they would be in danger. So the team entered the portal and travelled back at school because it was school time. "Yeah Fancy foot work!" Tasha said. Then the team started to laugh.

Then the team entered their class. They still had their wounds rapped in bandages, but their parent's wouldn't complain about the bandages because they would think the parents done it at the doctors.

**THE END!**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers!

Chapter 2: Powers!

Something started floating in the sky like a bubble. We went to Michelle's house. Her brothers wearn't there. Maybe we should go to Blake's house and..." Tasha giving out a suggestion. "Good idea! I just hope he's there." Brisa interupeted. While they were walking to Blake's house which is nere their school, Izabela wanted to get a piggyback. Mich!" Iza pulling Michelle's sleeves, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Michelle yelled. "Can I have a piggyback?" Izabela said cutely. "No." Michelle replied. "Oh please, with a cherry on top!" Izabela said cutely. "Why?" Michelle yelled. "I'm tired, my feet hurt!" Izabela said. oh my gosh! I'm going to regret this day." Michelle said. Michelle picked up Izabela to her back. You happy now Iza?" Michelle said. "Yeah!" Izabela replied. Brisa laughed

When they arrived at Blake's house, Blake jumped out the door which startled them! "BLAKE!" They all said agressively. Blake laughed. Are your parents there or any family member?" Beatrice said. No there all gone..." Blake replied. "Woah thats wierd that happened with us to." Tasha said. They went back to Michelle's house with blake. At Michelle's house had four rooms. They got rid of the big bed and put it in Michelle's room. Michelle, Tasha and beatrice went and got seven beds and a lined them in the master bedroom were the big bed used to be. Michelle's bed was Fiery red, Tasha's bed was green, Vickys' was light blue, Izabelas' was emerald green, Beatrices' was red, Blake's was blue and Brisa's was lime green.

While they were chilling out on the couch or playing on the laptops or chating something came a bubble which formed into a sign that said 'Your life will change say this:srewop (sroo-op). Blake started laughing everytime he said it wrong. "OH I KNOW IT'S MAGIC!" Vicky Yelled with excitment. Then they all said srewop." Then blue electricity went on them and hurt them while they yelled in pain. "OH MY GOSH THE PAIN! OWWW!" Michelle yelled in pain. The blue electricity weared off. They all fell to the ground unconcious after going through the excruciatingly painful ordeal.

several hours later...

They had relised something was different... Then they felt a little shiver running down their spine. Tasha started laughing for no reason. "Hahahaha I feel funny!" Tasha said. "As I was walking out one day my head fell off and rolled away but when I saw that it was gone i picked it up and put it on." Michelle sang in a rhyme. "Heheeheheee but when I got into the streets a fellow cried 'Look at your feet!' I looked at them and sadly said i left them both asleep in bed!" Tasha joined in the second verse. An awkward silence began for 3 seconds...

Then everyone started laughing really loud like their heads were going to pop! Whie they were laughing suddenly something abnormal started happening. Michelle got fire around her! Tasha got electric around her! Vicky started having magic stuff around her! Brisa started having water coming around her like a wave! Beatrice had ice around her! Izabela had wind around her! Blake had rock around him! Everyone had gotten powers! "Oh my flibberbegivet" Tasha said shockingly. "HAHA! IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Michelle yelled excitingly. "Um... ok now this is strange..." Beatrice and Brisa said. "What the hell?" Blake laughed. "I don't get why people are laughing..." Vicky said shockingly while backing away slowly. "Hahaha Mich why are you laughing hard?" Izabela said. "Blake, you got to say 'hay' not 'hell'" Tasha explained.  
"What?"Blake said. "Oh nevermind!" Tasha says. 


	3. Chapter 3: First mission

Chapter 3: First Mission

A minute later...

Everyone stopped what they were doing and something hit Tasha's head. Why did a ball drop onto your head that came out of nowhere?" Izabela said. Why does a ball keep hiting my head all the time?" Tasha said Shockingly wierd. The ball dropped onto the ground and cracked. Something was inside. Vicky was gong to take it out until shined so bright they covered their eyes. "It's so bright!" Michelle said frustratingly. Vicky covered her eyes and reached for it.

The item stopped glowing and they saw a scroll. "Why does a scroll glow?" Izabela says. Vicky opened the scroll and a map fell out.

"A MAP! THE MAP OF DESTINY!" Michelle yelled crazily. Brisa took the scroll of Vicky and read it out loud. Their mission was to get the crystal over the 7 dangerous mountains. "This is going to be (Echos)epic!" Blake says moving his hands to the ceiling and back. "Can we just pack now!" Vicky and Beatrice said forcefully. "JINX,DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE..." Vicky and Beatrice said happily. "HURRY UP" Brisa interupted.

Minutes later...

They started packing for their mission. "I think we'll need food, what do you think?" Izabela said giggiling. once they finished packing they rested and setted the alarm to 19:30am.

When the alarm started ringing everyone went out of bed and started getting ready. They ate some more until they were full. When they were ready they headed off to the forest which is about a 3 miles away. During half way Blake starts saying "I can't go any further (gasps) I'm going to die (gasps some more)."

Michelle made fire wings shaped as bat wings and flew high into the air. Tasha tried that with her electricity but it just was falcon wings but she was happy. Then Vicky madde angel wings like Brisa,Beatrice and Izabela. Blake made a hovercraft with his powers and floated into the sky. They headed to the forest at full speed!

They arrived at the forest and went through vines and once they got out of the vine areas they saw skeletons with swords staring at them. "Mich i'm scared" Izabela whispered hiding behind Michelle. Everyone in Michelle's gang hid behind her. "What the?" Michelle whispered.

The skeletons aimed their swords at the gang and charged. They dodged their attacks stumbling on the ground getting heaps of injuries. "Were DOOMED" The gang screamed in terror! 


	4. Chapter 4: The first fight!

Chapter 4: The first fight!

As they dodged and get injured Michelle opened her backpack and saw bubble gum! She started chewing on it. "Now is not the time to chew on bubble gum!" Beatrice yelled! "Hang on I've got an idea!" Michelle mummured. Michelle spitted out the bubble gum on the skeletons and vapourised. Then they all started chewing and spitting!

A Hour later...

"My jaws hurt!" Michelle frustated. "Michelle don't give up or were going to die!" Tasha yelled. They were all tired and sore. There was one skeleton left. Michelle took a bubble gum and stared at it.  
"I can't do it." Michelle said like she was going to be sick. "Dibbs not!" They all said except Michelle. "OH WHAT? DARN! YOU OWE ME!" Michelle yelled. She chewed and felt pressure on herself. She spat the bubble gum out and took a great shot!

"Phew! That was a close one!" Beatrice said calmly. "Lets go!" They all said

A FEW HOURS LATER...

They were all exhausted and worn out. They were anxious to find shelter but it was always full of moss and annoying wildlife sounds. "I NEED SHELTER!" Blake said agressivley. Then it started to rain, "Oh great Blake look what you done!" Michelle said. Thunder started cracking. Vicky had an idea! "I'll use my magic!" Vicky said with another idea. "Oh great... Now you tell us?" Tasha says. Vicky satrted using her magic to make a tent. "Wow it's small!" Brisa,Blake and Beatrice said in suprise.

They entered the tent and was shocked to find the tent looks so big in the inside like a real house! "WOW!" Izabela said in suprise! They choosed their rooms. "I DIBBS THE FIERY RED!" Michelle yelled!  
"I DIBBS THE RED ONE!" Beatrice shouted. "Well...I DIBBS THE GREEN ONE!" Tasha and Izabela said. So they both took the room with two green beds. "I DIBBS THE LIGHT BLUE ONE!" Vicky shouted.

"I'LL JUST GET THE BLUE ONE!" Blake yelled his head off. "I'll swap with IZABELA BECAUSE I THINK SHE LIKES THE LIME GREEN ONE!" Brisa shouted. "I WANT TO SWAP NOW!" Izabela yelled.

Now they settled in, they changed and relaxed.

A storm came while they slept. Somewhere in the forest lightning started to struck the earth.

As the gang thought they were relaxed the heard the struck of lightning. They all woke up in shock. "What was that?" Brisa thought in her mind.

They all met up in the lounge. "Did you guys hear that?" Beatrice said. "I'm scared, what was that noise?" Izabela said in a frightened voice, while hugging Beatrice.  
"We should check it out!" Vicky suggests. "Before we check it out. We should take out anything that has metal." Michelle says. "Why?" Blake askes. "If you don't want to be struck by lightning that is." Michelle answers.

Once they finished taking out the metal, they headed were the noise was. Blake sniffed the way. When they reached the area, they see a burns by the lightning.  
The burns started to take form into letters, "You only have tomorrow until I destroy you, and once I destry you I will send the people's souls into the Shadow Graveyard where they will perish!GIVE UP!"

The gang was frightened and they wanted to give up. But they knew they couldn't. So they headed back to the tent and got some rest.


	5. Chapter 5: The dragon's golden egg!

Chapter 5: The Dragon's Golden Egg

They all were active again and continued the mission. While they were walking and talking Michelle was creating fire on her hand. "Why am I practising when I know how to do this secret power well its lost magic so...I never mind..." Michelle thought to herself.

Meanwhile...

"MWAHAHAHAHAA!..." A mysterious evil voice laughed while coughing in the end lurking in it's lair. "THEY SHALL BANISH! SEND THE DRAGON!" It yelled.

The dragon was set free and followed the gang. "Guys I feel someones prescence..." Michelle says. "Presents? IS THERE A PRESENT FOR ME?" Izabela yelled in laughter. They all laughed. The dragon was getting close then when it heard the laughing it started going full speed. It raged agresssively. "Did you hear that?" Michelle said shockingly. No one heard that rage but her. "No." They all said. Then the dragon got nere and they looked up and screamed! "I'm to young to die!" Blake yelled in terror! "No one cares!" They all yelled at Blake. They ran as fast as they could.

They dragon raged so loud they all covered their ears! "OMG IT'S SO LOUD I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!" Michelle screamed as loud as she could. "HOW ABOUT TRYING TO NOT IMPLODE!" Tahsa yelled really loud! Michelle put on her earphones and put on her favourite anime piano music really high. "FIRE DRAGON'S RAGE OF FIRE!" Michelle yelled aiming at the dragon. As she said that flames from her mouth bursted out at the dark dragon. "Oh yeah!" Michelle said! The dragon was so mad and agitated he bursted out black and purple flames at the gang. Everyone closed their eyes as it aimed for them, COULD THIS BE THE END?

"Wall of Wind!" Izabela yelled. Everyone opened her eyes and saw Izabela and her wall of wind. "Thanks Iza!" Brisa said. The dragon was so angry even madder than before! Blake went behind the dragon and said "ROCK SMASH!" Huge lump of rocks smashed the dragon and the dragon turned into a golden egg.

"HAHAHHA IT BECAME A FRIED EGG!" Blake laughed wierdly. "we should keep because it might be useful on the journey.

"NO! MY DRAGON!" Shadow said in his lair, smashing items and bashing his chair agressivley watching the gangs every move.

The gang kept on walking and found a little shelter were they could rest which was near a waterfall which inside was a warm and dry place. "Lets go inside the waterfall!" Vicky said excitedly! "Ok!" Everyone said to Vicky excitedly. "question how are we going to get in there, exactly?" Beatrice said in confusion. "I have an idea!" Michelle said with a light bulb shining on top of her head.  
"Where the heck did you get the light bulb?"Blake asked. "She has no idea." Tahsa said. Suddenly Michelle disapeared from their sight. "Where'd she go?" Izabela said in confusion. Suddenly they saw Michelle swinging from a vine. "WHOO HOO COME TRY THIS!" Michelle yelled in laughter. They all stared at eachother.

Then they all tried it. "THIS IS FUN WHOO-HOO!" Brisa whooped. "AHHH ITS SO HIGH FROM THE GROUND!" Beatrice yelled as she looked down. "WHOOOOOOOOOO" Izabela whooped. Then Blake bellowed like Tarzan from the movie Tarzan.

Then they all swung into the waterfall and let go. "That was epic!" Blake yelled! Then Vicky put the magic tent in place. They went in it, changed then rested.

In the morning when they woke up the egg cracked a little tiny flashing light appeared and came inside them. "WHAT THE?" Blake mummured. After that they went outside and Vicky packed up the tent with her magic. They started walking again. "Um how do you read a map?" Izabela started. "Its got fancy words..." Izabela said. "Well, wow what'ya think?" Tasha interrupted. "Wait... Fancy words?" Brisa started. It started being awfully quiet. "Let me see that." Michelle said confusely. She snatched it out of Izabela's hands. "Wow what do you know there is fancy words on this." Michelle said fascinated.

"You mean symbols..." Beatrice corrected. "Oh whatever smarty pants!" Michelle yelled with a pout. They started laughing. "I've seen these symbols before. I'm pretty sure I studied it..." Michelle thought out loud. "WHERE'S THE EGG?" Brisa yelled. "Oops." Vicky chuckled. "I'll get it!" Vicky said. Vicky then started looking in the magic tent to find it. when she found it she went out and placed it in Michelle's hands. "Th-th-theres a-a-a d-d-d-rag-on!" Izabela stuttered. Blake took it out of Michelle's hands and took the dragon out. "HAHAHA! IT'S JUST A WOODEN ONE! YOU GOT SCARED BECAUSE OF THAT!" Blake laughed. Izabela got angry and hited him. "Owww." Blake said while rubbing his head. Michelle started at the map. "Michelle what's wrong?" Tasha started. "This isn't a map..." Michelle said quietly. "WHAT?" They all yelled at her.

"This says something... It says'Across the rocky path you will find a glowing item if touched your worst nightmare will awaken. Michelle read. They all remained quiet. Where did you get that thing Iza?" Beatrice said. "In the egg." Izabela replied. 


	6. Chapter 6: The seven mountains

Chapter: 6 The seven mountains

As they kept travelling the gang got lost. They struggled in the forest. Vicky and Izabela were searching for the map in Vicky's luggage.

Once they found it they looked at it and followed the direction. Blake and Tasha were being silly and the rest were chatting while Michelle was figuring out what that sentence meant.

"Everyone lets fly up so we can see where were going!" Vicky said to everyone. "Ok." Brisa said. Everyone flew up into the sky. "Look the seven mountains!" Beatrice yelled in amazement. They all stared at where Beatrice was pointing out. "Yeah it is!" Izabela yelled in excitment. "Lets go!" They all yelled.

As they flew ahead the mountains they saw something shiny on th mountains which were the gems.

"This is going to be easy!" Blake yelled. As they landed on the mountain they slipped and started sliding and yelling off the mountain. "Were going to DIE!" Blake yelled in fear. They fell and hit the ground in pain. They all started groaning and grunting. "Ouch!" Tasha siad in pain. Izabela started crying in pain. Izabela had wounds and scratches on her. Brisa started treating her wounds.

They went inside the tent and started eating since they haven't eaten for a long time. As they ate Izabela was resting and eating. They relaxed and watched the television and done many other things. Michelle walked across the sturdy hallway and entered her room.

When she entered her room she took a book,a pencil and layed down on her bed. She flipped the page and started to draw. She had many drawings especially those that consider her emotions. So in her book she drew some sad face the a dragon egg with wierd symbols next to it.

Meanwhile Tasha went to her room and started writing stories for her FanFiction. "We got to find who's up to this little prank!" She thought out loud. "Maybe it's Dimentio because I haven't seen him after that party. She...I mean he could be behind this scheme..." She thought.

They all went back to there rooms and started sleeping for the next day with more energy.

As they were fast asleep, in the mysterious lair of that wierd evil thing was planning something.

"Hm... What do we have here?. My plan is to place a werewolf on the mountain! SO THEY'LL DIE BEFORE THEY COULD EVEN REACH THE GEM!" The evil thing planned. 


	7. Chapter 7: A journey to the 1st mountain

Chapter 7: The Journey to the top of the 1st mountain!

"WAKE UP PEOPLE WE GOT TO CLIMB!" Izabela yelled to awake them! "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" Tasha agreed. "Be quiet i'm trying to sleep, wake me up in 5 years!" Michelle Groaned in her bed. So they all woke up and started getting ready for their big climb.

After that, they headed out and took their hiking gear that Vicky had found on the ground earlier.

What they didn't know that it was part of Dimentio's I mean, I mean the evil voice's plan.

"HAHAHAHA THEY FELL FOR IT!" The evil voice said (a.k.a Dimentio).

So they started hiking. "ITS SO HIGH!" Michelle complained. "Oh suck it up!" Tasha said. As they reached the top they had spotted the gem.

As they headed towards it the werewolf appeared right in their face! "OH MY GOSH!" The words just came out of nowhere in Brisa's mouth."You look tasty." The werewolf snarled.

"Is it me or is that werewolf big?" Izabela says frightened.

"Blake your a werewolf right? Go do your werewolf talk?" Michelle suggests.

They all screamed! Except Blake. "Hey wolf buddy like chicken?" Blake asks holding a chicken in his hands.

The chicken made a noise like this 'Buckoc'.

-dramatic music QUE!-


	8. Chapter 8: The werewolf

Chapter 8: The werewolf

The werewolf aimed for Beatrice, but she dodges it!

Then it started to aim for, lets see Michelle! It bites her arm, "ITS EATING ME!" She screamed. She manages to break free.

"I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT!" Michelle yelled. "Mich you okay?" Beatrice asked. "DONT CALL MEH MICH!" Michelle replied. "OK OK" Beatrice said. Then Blake started to act wierd.

They all stared at him in awkward scilence. "What?" Blake asked like he didn't know. Then he starts to laugh by himself.

Brisa sneaks up to the werewolf and steps on his tail. "OW MY TAIL MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!" The werewolf whined. "Oh suck it up!" Michelle and Tasha said at the same time.

They both freeze and look at eachother, then they started laughing again. "Hey! That's my line!" Blake whines. Vicky looked around and saw a bone near by.

Then she took a risk of leaping near the edge of the mountain and grabbed the bone.

"Oh ugly I got a treat for you!" Vicky poked her tounge out. "FETCH IT!" Vicky through the bone of the mountain.

Then the werewolf chased for it, but before he could come back. They took the gem which erased the werewolf. "OH YEAH FANCY FOOT WORK!" Tasha said crazily. "lol" Michelle said. 


	9. Chapter 9: Dimentio's lair

Chapter 9: Dimentio's lair

So the adventures fought for the gems. It was hard work, They had heaps of wounds on them but they did not afford to take a rest.

Once the had all the gems they put the gems together and created DIMENSION D!

They entered the dimension.

In the backround it was all full of purple and yellow in the portal they were travelling in. "PURPLE AND YELLOW!" Tasha screamed.

As they arrived all they would see in the backround was green. Then they heard an evil laughter. "What the hell?" Blake said.

Then a dark shadow was coming closer. Then...DIMENTIO APPEARED! "It is I the great..." Dimentio was interuppted. "Pig." Michelle interuppted. They all laughed except Dimentio.

"Let me finish my que. It is I the great..." Dimentio was interuppted again. "Sore loser Dimentio." Tasha all saughed again except the Great sore pig loser Dimentio.

"GRR. IT IS I THE GREAT DIMENTIO!" He shouted. "You cannot over power me, because I am the great JESTER!" Dimentio coughed. "Oh yeah lets see who'll win?" Brisa asked as if she was

like a rival to Dimentio. "Bring it on LITTLE KING KONG!" Michelle said to Dimentio to support Brisa's speech. "Bring it!" Dimentio replied.

*Awseome battle music starts* 


	10. Chapter 10: the battle to the death!

Chapter 10: The battle to the Death

As they fought Dimentio with their powers, Dimentio was able to use his defence to stop those powers from creating massive damage to him. They had gained XP from the recent battles so they had leveled up. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" Izabela yelled as her crystal boots formed from the emarald green rings around her feet. She started to kick and slash Dimentio with the crystal boots.

"LIGHTNING PRETZALS ATTACK!" Tasha yelled as the pretzals surrounded by lightning attack Dimentio. Dimentio used he's jester power to get us take damage. Vicky started to bring up her water power into a tsunami that could only affect the bad.

"BLACK PEARL!" Beatrice yelled as the back liquid stuff surround Dimentio and then started to turn into pearls that electrified him.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! LOST MAGIC!" Michelle yelled as she transformed into her battle form. Michelle took out her demon sword that starts as a knife

and spreaded a little blood on it which made a katana full of fire around it.

Then she started attacking Dimentio. Brisa started to draw what she wanted to use to attack Dimentio. Blake started to summon minecraft things that would make Dimentio.

"ROAR OF A FIRE DRAGON!" Michelle yelled as the fire came out of her mouth. "Jesters mirror!" Dimentio shouts out. Dimentio laughs.

The gang are surrounded by mirrors sepreratly. They see Dimentio in the mirrors. They could hear his voice saying they couldn't save the world.  
As the words echoed in their brains they started to sweat because the oxeygen was disapearing. They started to doze off. Michelle started to have memories in her head that encouraged her to get back up. "Guys wake up! We can't end here!" Michelle yelled for the others to hear. The team woke up.

"Your right! GET UP!" Brisa says. "COME ON LETS GET UP, LETS GET UP!" Tasha sang. They laughed a bit. Then they broke the mirrors. Dimentio was shocked.

"Wind tunnel!" Izabela yelled and the winds made tunnels that would come out of her boots as she kicked in the air.

"Black Pearl level 2!" Beatrice said as the pearls were more of bigger pearls that would make more damage than the original one.

"THE SEVEN FIRES UNITE!" Michelle yelled and the 7 different fires became one multi-coloured fire that attacked Dimentio.

Dimentio's health decreased but he still had half of he's life left.

Then everyone used their strongest power that united and blew Dimentio and erased him from the world. "WE DID IT YEAH!" Blake cheers. 


	11. Chapter 11: The war ends

Chapter 11: The war ends

The team found the crystal that made everyone back on earth. The team had to tell no one about this or else they would be in danger.

So the team entered the portal and travelled back at school because it was school school bell rang. "Yeah Fancy foot work!" Tasha said.

Then the team started to laugh.

Then the team entered their class. They still had their wounds rapped in bandages, but their parent's wouldn't complain about the

bandages because they would think the parents done it at the doctors.

"What are you guys cheering about?" Tamsin their teacher asks. The team laughed. "Nothing!" The team say in laughter.

THE END! 


End file.
